


All in the Family

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [43]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Goth - Freeform, Human, Human AU, Marriage, Shameless Smut, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Marianne brings Bog home to meet her family





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts).



Bog lay on his back in his large antique canopy bed while the soft sheer canopy fluttered in the breeze that blew in from the open window. Moonlight streamed in, creating a silver glow in the room as tiny particles of dust drifted down in the moon’s light. He lay tangled in the sheets, that were now currently wrapped around his waist. 

He moaned softly in his sleep. 

A shadow obscured the moonlight. 

Marianne crouched inside the window, her hands gripped the railing as she stared into the room with discerning eyes. She was dressed in a very short, dark green lace-up dress with long, ragged sleeves to match the raggedness of the dress hem. Her short hair looked windblown, her nails just a little too long so that they almost resembled claws. She could clearly see her prey on the bed; the light the still streamed into the room around her glided over his skin--not that she needed the moonlight to see in the darkness. She smiled slowly, her vampire fangs fully extended in anticipation. He was beautiful, warm. With her special vision, she could see the blood pumping through his body, which in turn made her lips and tongue tingle. She wanted him, not just for the blood he could provide her, but to fulfill her lust, her need. She wanted to taste his skin on her tongue, to hear him beg her for more. 

Marianne eased herself down from the sill, her bare feet making no noise at all. 

She crept silently over to the bed and stopped to stare down at the slumbering man. He was handsome, tall and slender with sharp features and broad shoulders that tapered down to a slim waist. She loved looking at him, let her eyes rake over him. She inhaled deeply of his scent; she could almost taste him on her tongue. Her body tensed with need, telling her to take what she wanted. His head was to the side exposing the long expanse of his throat. She could see the beat of his heart under the delicate skin of his neck. She wanted to feel him inside her at the moment her teeth penetrated him, to satisfy two hungers at once. 

Marianne felt the desire in her burn hotter as she stepped closer to the bed. His presence nearly overwhelmed her. She inhaled again, but this time through her mouth, letting her tongue enjoy the taste of him in the air. She didn’t just want his blood, she wanted him and her need was swiftly escalating, eroding her common sense which told her to move carefully. He might look vulnerable, but he could be dangerous. She reached down and very carefully lifted the sheets. She smiled, her fangs pressed against the inside of her lips--he was naked underneath. Her eyes raked over him and she saw he was semi hard. The sight made her body react; her blood seemed to burn and her breasts felt swollen, the nipples fighting against the cloth of her dress. Her groin ached and her lips tingled with anticipation. Without a sound, she tugged her dress over her head, leaving her pale skin exposed to the moonlight. Silently she slipped onto the bed, tugging the covers over her. 

** 

Bog groaned in his sleep shifting around just a little. He was drifting between sleeping and wakefulness. He could feel cool fingers against his skin stroking the inside of his legs, pushing his legs wider. He shifted on the bed as the fingers caressed, moving lower, cupping and caressing his testicles followed by the wet feel of a tongue against them, lips pressing against the sensitive parts of him. A hand wrapped around his member followed by the soft brush of lips that quickly just butterflied over the underside of his penis, quickly followed by the wet feel of a tongue sliding up. He shuddered, his hands dropping to his sides to grab fistful of sheets followed by a deeper moan as lips wrapped around his member and sucked slowly. He cried out as his shaft was surrounded by lips and tongue, sucking, pulling...a hands stroked along his stomach...Bog hissed as pleasure rolled over him, the lips moving up and down, the tongue sliding back and forth. He felt a hint of teeth, the long sharp points of fangs skating dangerously close to the delicate skin of his erection. 

He moaned, arching his hips a little, reached down, thinking himself still in a very detailed dream when Bog felt a soft head of hair, the owner of which laid their head into his caress when his fingers snaked down to touch a cool cheek. 

He pushed himself up on his elbows and yanked the sheets back to see a brunette with large golden brown eyes, crouched between his legs, her erection in her mouth, one hand wrapped around him, her other hand stroked long nailed fingers along his hip. 

She smiled at him, the fangs clear for him to see as his erection rested against her lips. She ran her tongue along the satin soft head of his shaft. Bog groaned in response; it was impossible not to. The woman grinned and licked him again, her tongue slowly slid up the length of him followed by pressing her lips against the soft head of his erection with a quietly whispered. “Shh…” she murmured. “I won’t hurt you...much.” 

Bog blinked in confusion. “What...I…” 

But his thoughts were chased away as her mouth once more wrapped around him. She lowered her head down on him, taking all of him deep into her mouth before pulling back up, her lips pressed firmly against him. He groaned loudly dropping back against the pillows again. Maybe this was a dream he thought, a very vivid dream. She purred, leaning into him, her lips and tongue exploring every inch of him, her smile coy when she felt the goosebumps race over his flesh. She dipped down and ran her tongue along his testicles, her lips pressed against the sensitive line of skin just under his testicle, grinning when she felt him shudder. She licked the same small, sensitive area, slowly brushing her cheek against his tender inner thigh, her tongue moving back and forth. Her teeth brushed against him causing him to twitch. 

She turned to drag her tongue along the smooth delicate flesh of his thigh, while at the same time her hand wrapped around his shaft, moved up and down in a slow deliberate pull while she licked and prodded with her tongue against his thigh, feeling and finding the spot she wanted. She opened her mouth wide, at the same time tightening her grip on his erection and bit down, her teeth breaking through the flesh. She felt him jerk with the pain, but her victim didn’t pull away from her, offering himself freely to her while her hand moved up and down his erection, feeling the twitch in him followed by the slight swelling as he grew harder. She groaned when she felt the warmth of his blood on her lips followed by the taste of the hot flood of blood bursting into her mouth. The blood didn’t just feed her, but it filled her with warmth and an intimate knowledge of the man she was drinking from. She closed her eyes and drank deeply, wrapping her arm around his leg and forcing his limb over her shoulder as she leaned into him, while with her other hand rubbing her thumb over the head of his shaft with a smile at the same time. 

Bog groaned loudly. Her bite was a momentary pain that quickly turned into a rush of pleasure. His entire body shook with the pleasure of her touch, the tickling ripple of sensation from her sucking, all of it drawing another loud groan from him. His erection almost hurt he was so damn hard. She was stroking him just enough to make his body ache with need. The sensation of her touch combined with his struggle to not cum made his entire body feel hot, tight, ready to burst. She withdrew her teeth, causing him to gasp before she sucked deeply, her tongue rolling slowly over the wound, combined with her hand sliding up and down on his erection, sent ripples of pleasure through is body. He jerked, panting, groaning, and his hands dug into the blankets on the bed as he struggled not to orgasm, not yet. 

Marianne gasped when she released the wound, her saliva having begun the slow healing process of closing the puncture wounds in his thigh as she sat up releasing him. 

She crawled on top of Bog, slowly straddling him with a smile. 

Bog swallowed when he looked up at her. She was rosy, her skin that had been pale before was now warm and rosy with life and her lips were painted red with his blood; a small dribble ran down the corner of her mouth as she smiled at him. 

Bog stared at her. She was not simply beautiful, but glorious, a dark goddess of death come to claim him and he was more than willing to go with her into the shadows. She reached between them, grasping his erection and held him as without further delay, she slid herself down on him. 

She groaned, arching with the contact, the feel of him filling her, stretching her with how hard and big he was made her gasp. She looked down at him, her victim, her lover, the human that she wanted...No, that she needed to fuck until her body and hunger for him were satiated. She dragged her nails along his chest, leaving white and red marks on his skin while at the same time she rolled her hips, adjusting, getting a feel for having him inside her before she began to move with more urgency. She arched her back deeper, her hands pressed against his stomach. She caressed his stomach and chest, sliding her hands over his warm skin. She loved the way he felt, the life blood in him, the beat of his heart, the way he felt inside her. She moaned, reaching behind her to grasp his knees, rocking her pelvis against him to the rhythm of their heartbeats. 

Bog reached up to grab her hips, holding onto her as if his life depended on his contact with her. She felt so good, the way she moved, the slender bow of her body. He released her hips to slide his hands up her body, to grasp her small, firm breasts that fit perfectly in the cup of his hands. Bog stroked her nipples with his thumbs, rolling the pad of his thumbs over the hard sensitive nipples grinding each time she gasped. She made a small sound of pleasure when he dropped one hand between her legs, stroking the pad of his thumb against her exposed, wet clitoris, groaning when she squeezed him tighter. 

Marianne dropped down over the human, running her fingers through his dark hair as she gazed into his eyes, so blue, like the summer sky she could no longer see, giving her a glimpse of the life she had left behind hundreds of years ago. He was not just life, a human man filled with blood and passion; he was a doorway into all the things she could no longer have. She kissed him, sliding her now warm tongue into his mouth, tasting the man under her, her body rocking against him bringing herself closer to a climax, something she hadn’t had in years, something she wasn’t sure she could have any longer in her existence since it was harder for her to truly feel anything. But with this man, she could feel the building pleasure, her breath becoming ragged, her body rolling into his, becoming wetter, her body responding to him when suddenly the orgasm burst like a bubble over her. She cried out. The man reached up and grabbed her hair, holding her mouth down on his, swallowing her moaning pleasure as the climax raced over her body, setting every nerve ending on delightful fire. She had thought she could never have this intense of an orgasm ever again (and couldn’t remember one this exquisite from her life before), but she was wrong, oh so wrong. She rocked against his hard shaft, wanting to climb that mountain again when the man threw her over onto her back. 

He rolled with her, keeping their bodies connected. Marianne was so surprised that she let him. 

Bog smiled down at the vampire, hooking her legs over his arms as he leaned into her, thrusting into her harder. The pleasure of having her body joined with his was intense. She was soft, wet, and his erection met with pleasurable warmth when he thrust hard into her. She grabbed fistful of his hair, yanking his mouth down to her as he drove himself into her, his rhythm hard and steady. 

Marianne immediately felt the building of another orgasm, her body once more climbing the peak, but she could feel the human male was climbing with her, his breath quickening into gasps, his body leaning into her, pressing his shaft hard into her. His body was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration and his muscles bulged with strain. He was gorgeous, sexy, alive. She wanted him like this more than she wanted his blood. 

She grabbed his shoulder and yanked him down to her, wrapping her other arm around him. She grabbed his rear, spread her fingers and pulled him down closer. She licked his lips then dragged her tongue along his jawline to his neck where she could feel his pulse, before she opened her mouth wide and her incisors elongated. 

Bog was panting. He was so hard, his groin ached with the need to release inside her, but at the same time he didn’t want this to end. She felt like nothing like he had felt before. He wanted to fuck her until he passed out from it, but his body could only take so much. He could feel his climax building higher, threatening to overwhelm him. He saw her open her mouth and he smiled, what a way to die he thought. 

Marianne slid her incisors into the soft flesh of his neck just at the pulse. She heard and felt the gasp from him that turned into a loud groan of pleasure. Blood rushed into her mouth again, hot, life giving, but the blood tasted of the man’s passion, the erotic beat of his heart as he continued to pump his hips, his erection sliding up and down inside her. She groaned loudly around the mouthful of blood when her orgasmed ripped through her and she was forced to hang on to him. Between the blood and how good he felt, Marianne came with a muffled cry against the man’s throat, allowing a few drops past the seal of her mouth against his skin. She sucked up every drop of blood while he climaxed into her. 

He cried out loudly, continued to thrust, chasing his orgasm that was intensified by her teeth in his throat, her body clamping down around him when she came. Her orgasm rippled through him, the pull of her lips at his neck...he thought he might be delicious. He groaned, thrusting and twitching until he knew he was going to collapse. 

Marianne had licked his wound closed as he eased her legs down with a groan and collapsed on top of her. Neither of them movement for the longest time. Marianne had a contented smile on her face. Her lover’s blood gave her a rosy glow, making her skin warm. 

She giggled dragging the tips of her fingers along his spine. “That was fun.” 

Bog chuckled as well. “Playing vampire victim is always fun with you..” 

Marianne laughed as Bog pushed himself up on his elbows so he could look down at the vampire that he had fallen in love with. 

Marianne smiled lightly, touching his neck where she had bitten him. “I didn’t take too much did I?” 

Bog snorted. “No, of course not.” He smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her. “Though the thigh bite was new. I liked it.” 

Marianne giggled and blushed. The fresh supply of blood from her lover made her cheeks rosy. Bog grinned. “Why are you blushing? After what we just did, you’re blushing?” 

Marianne laughed. “Yes, now stop it!” 

Bog shook his head. “I don’t know...a two hundred year old blushing vampire…” 

Marianne laughed trying to push him off of her. “Stupid human!” 

Bog grinned and attacked her neck, nibbling until Marianne’s laughter died, fading into little noises of need again. She could feel her human lover growing harder again inside her. She wrapped herself around him, letting herself relax into another session of love making. 

* 

The following evening Marianne looked at herself nervously in the mirror as she made some last minute adjustments to her short hair. She was dressed in a form fitted, sleeveless evening dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress was made from chiffon so that it moved as if the chiffon had its own breeze. The dress faded from black to a dark purple at the ends were it pooled around her dark purple stilettos that she had chosen, giving her a little height that she normally lacked. Marianne smiled and picked up the sides of the dress moving them back and forth. Bog always had just exquisite taste in clothing. He never picked out anything for her that was only black, he always added some color to her wardrobe. She thought it was a sweet gesture, his way of letting her know that while she might be undead, it didn’t mean she had to be “dead” in terms of her clothing and who she was. She sighed. She was so much in love with him that it hurt her heart to think about it. In all her long life no one had made her feel the way Bog did--no one. It wasn’t just that he made her feel alive. No, it was so much more than that. 

She pressed her lips together, making sure her lipstick was perfect. Her pale skin look even more ethereal against the darkness of the cloth as she studied her reflection and wondered if she should add more color to her eyes when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs at a clipped pace. She heard him hit the hardwood floor of the home they were renting while they stayed in town to visit her parents, before he turned to enter the room. Her heart did a little fluttering leap in her chest as she turned to watch him walk into the room, adjusting his cuffs. 

Bog King stood just in the doorway, adjusting the sleeves of his jacket. He hadn’t looked up yet as he fiddled with the cuffs, which gave Marianne a chance to study the man she loved. 

As she stared at him, her heart slammed inside her chest and all the parts of her that wanted him seemed more alive than ever. She felt an immediate burning need that had nothing to do with wanting to bite him...well it did, but not because she was hungry...she was hungry, for something other than blood. She pressed her lips together in order not to laugh at herself. He looked devastatingly handsome she thought, in the jacket she had bought him. She had seen it one night while she was hunting, in a shop window and she knew she had to get it for Bog. He was wearing a pair of tailored black slacks that emphasized his long, lean legs, and on his long narrow feet he wore a pair of shiny black, pointed toe double monk strap oxfords. He was tall, slender with strong, broad shoulders that the black turtleneck and floral velvet printed dinner jacket highlighted. He had slicked his black hair back, emphasizing his sharp features and the heavenly blue of his eyes which stood out against his skin, still a little pale from her feeding on him last night. 

Marianne smiled. “Oh Bog, you look so...yummy.” 

Bog chuckled blushing. “You really like it?” 

He turned around coming back to stop and face her. “I love the jacket. You have such good taste.” 

Marianne nodded with enthusiasm. “Thank you, but I learned from you.” She giggled softly and added. “Wish we didn’t have to go out, I would much prefer to keep you home and work my way to undressing you.” She stepped closer, sliding her hands along his chest. 

Bog grinned. “That’s fine with me.” 

Marianne sighed, sliding her hands back down his torso and under his jacket, wrapping her arms around him. “Though I suppose we should get this over with before they find out on their own.” 

Bog pressed his lips together into a thin line as at the same time he caressed her cheek and kissed the top of her head; even with the stilettos, Marianne only added enough height to where Bog could comfortably rest his chin on her head. 

“What if they don’t like me?” he asked. “Would they…you know, kill me?” 

Marianne’s bottom lip came out just a little. “I don’t know...No. I wouldn’t let them. I don’t want to fight with my family, but if they can’t accept you as my husband then I will put them in the grave.” Her voice had grown sinister and dark as she spoke. “Figuratively...sort of.” 

Bog hugged her tightly. “Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. I don’t want to come between you and your family.” He kissed the top of her head again. “Maybe we should have told them we were engaged instead of slipping off and getting married. Maybe if they thought they had a say in the wedding…” 

Marianne shook her head. “No.” She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat. “I much prefer our having snuck off. Our wedding was all about us, and only us. No humans or vampires, no family drama.” 

Bog chuckled. “My mother was there, remember.” 

Marianne grinned which allowed just a hint of her incisors to show. (They were always too long to be human even when she had them retracted. He loved the way they made her smile a little less than perfect. And he found it sexy.). “That was different.” 

Bog chuckled. “Yes, because my mother is a master detective on par with Sherlock Holmes.” 

Marianne laughed as she stepped away from her husband giving him a light smack on the chest. “Oh stop.” 

He grinned. “It’s true! We couldn't have gotten away from her if we had tried!” 

Marianne giggled taking his hand. “Well, are you ready?” 

Bog sighed. “No,” he admitted with a deep breath. “But let’s go met your family.” 

* 

Bog slowed down as they drove their rented Chevrolet Camaro past the gates to Marianne’s family home, and turned around some rather large ancient rose bushes to get his first glimpse of her family’s current home. He stopped the car and stared, his mouth dropping open as he got a really good look at the house in the moonlight. 

Bog whistled. “Fucking hell.” 

Marianne’s family estate, Primrose Manor, was not simply a home, but looked like a small castle, though it was actually small manor home right out of the 1500’s. Not only was there the large wrought iron gate and fence, but the grounds themselves looked right out of a movie, well taken care of, trimmed and full of autumn flowers. Bog paled as he glanced over at Marianne. “You said your parents had money, but I didn’t realize they had...MONEY.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what I was thinking really, but...wow.” 

Marianne blushed. “Well, they have been vampires for almost two and half centuries…and my mother was always thrifty even before we all were turned.” 

Bog shrugged. “Thrifty vampires, funny.” He stared at the house while he worried at his bottom lip and murmured. “Just...wow.” He looked back at his wife. “So how long has your family owned this house?” 

Marianne frowned in thought. “Mm...not that long, maybe fifty years give or take, so we’re still moving in.” 

Bog chuckled. “Still moving in? Funny.” 

Marianne blushed, but slowly her face grew more serious. “Bog, are you sure you want to meet them? I know they are not going to be accepting. Are you sure you want to be with me...I just...I know it’s a big adjustment and…it’s all so difficult and...” 

Bog reached across the seats and took her face in his hands. “Marianne, I love you. I love everything about you and everything that comes with being your lover, your husband. I knew all this when I said I loved you and asked if you would be my wife. Something as simple as your parents having a lot of money is not going to stop me from walking in there and declaring my love for their daughter.” He smiled at her. “Just promise me you won’t let them kill me and we’re fine.” 

Marianne gasped. “Bog! They would never...” 

He chuckled and planted a kiss on her mouth stopping her protest. Marianne melted against him. He pulled back and rubbed his nose against hers. “I was teasing.” 

Marianne giggled. “You’re terrible.” 

He grinned at her for a moment before his expression turned serious. “So how do you want to tell them about us being married?” 

Marianne frowned. “I have no idea.” 

Bog nodded. “Me either.” He picked her hand up and kissed her knuckles, giving her a grin. “So, ready?” 

Marianne nodded. “Yes.” 

She leaned over and kissed him one more time before laying her hand on his lap. Bog gave her a smile and headed toward the house. 

* 

Dagda, dressed in a smart black suit, frowned looking out the window through the curtains. “They’re here.” 

Lily wore a floor length emerald green dress with a high neck sleeveless lace top, her light brown hair held up in a French twist. She smiled brightly her fangs showing in her excitement as she hurried over to the window. They both watched as the young man that Marianne was bringing for them to meet stepped out of the car. 

Lily gasped. “Oh he’s tall!” 

Dagda frowned deeply. “Lily darling, I don’t think he’s a vampire…” 

Lily frowned leaning closer to the window, but her husband grabbed her arm and tugged her back. “What do you mean he’s not a vampire? Of course he is…” 

She watched as the young man held the door open for their daughter who stepped out and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and the two of them kissed. 

Lily sighed. “Oh look at that.” 

Dawn spoke from behind them causing her parents to jump. “What are we staring at?” 

Lily giggled turning to see her youngest daughter dressed in a black v-neck spaghetti strapped gown. “Oh honey, you almost gave your poor mother a heart attack!” 

Dawn, her short hair dancing as she hurried over with a bounce in her step laughed as she walked over. “Oh that would be funny. So what are we staring at? Is Marianne here?” 

She squished in between her parents and gasped. “Oh look at him! He is so tall!! Wow, he is like the complete opposite of that douche Roland--and he’s human too!” 

Dagda looked at his wife. “I told you honey...what are we going to do?” 

Lily frowned. “What do you mean what are we going to do?” 

Dagda looked at his wife and his daughter. “She’s bringing a human in here! Into our home!” 

Dawn and her mother exchanged a look, both of them saying at the same time. “So?” 

Dagda gasped. “So? So? He’s a HUMAN!” 

Lily smiled at Dawn then gasped. “Oh my gosh we don’t have any human food in the house!!” 

Dawn’s eyes widened then she grinned. “We should order pizza, humans like pizza right?” 

Dagda threw his hands up. “Who knows?! I can’t believe she’s bringing a human into our house! Our daughter is dating a human?!” Dagda put a hand to his chest. “Why couldn’t she have stayed with Roland? He was a vampire, came from a good blooded family.” 

He walked away from the window shaking his head. 

Lily sighed and followed her husband. “Darling, he cheated on our daughter! How could you want her to marry someone like that?” 

Dagda muttered, “I know, I know.” He sighed. “But a human…” 

Dawn squealed when she heard the knock at the door. “I’ll get it!” 

Dawn’s mother yelled after her. “Behave yourself!” 

* 

Bog rubbed his hands down the front of his slacks, his nerves on edge. Marianne wrapped her arms around his arm smiling. “Don't’ be nervous, I promise they won’t eat you.” 

Bog frowned at her. “You know, that isn’t as comforting as you think it is.” 

Marianne laughed just as the door was flung open and a pale blonde in a black dress, a bright smile and tiny fangs greeted them. 

“Marianne! You brought dessert!” 

Bog paled. 

Marianne gasped. “Dawn!” 

Dawn giggled with an outrageous wink. “I’m kidding!” She put her hand out to Bog. “I’m Dawn, her little sister. She didn’t tell us that her new boyfriend was a human.” 

Bog glanced at Marianne for assurances before he took the blonde’s hand. “Bog--Bog King.” 

Dawn beamed. “Oh my gosh, your eyes are gorgeous!” 

Bog blinked then smiled as a blush spread over his cheeks. “Ah, thank you.” 

Dawn grinned, her little fangs making her look sweet rather than menacing as she shook his hand vigorously, but at the same time she carefully kept her strength in check as she tugged him inside. “So how long have you two been seeing each other? Mom hasn’t told me anything.” Dawn lifted her brows in query as she gathered her sister with her other arm and pulled the two of them into the house. 

Bog glanced at Marianne who nodded before he answered. “We’ve been together almost two years.” 

“Oh gosh and you are only just now coming to see us?” Dawn asked before giving her sister a disapproving look. 

Marianne made a face. “Hey, after you and Sunny, I had to give our parents a break.” 

Dawn laughed before speaking conspiratorially to Bog. “My boyfriend is a werewolf. He’ll be by later. It’s a full moon so, you know, he is out there playing catch with some of the rabbits and deer on our property.” 

Bog swallowed and smiled. “Oh.” 

Dawn led the two of them through the hall. Bog tried not to gawk, but the place was beautiful. The floor was marble with a thick oriental throw rug in deep red and gold. The walls were paneled in rich dark wood with lovely paintings on the walls. As Dawn guided them along, Bog realized that many of the paintings were actually of Marianne and her sister in different period attire. He knew about their age difference, but until that moment, he hadn’t really considered what that difference was, what it meant… 

“Here we are!” Dawn announced. 

The dining room was magnificent, right out of a gothic film. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling casting the room in a warm inviting twinkling glow. The walls were painted a rich shade of burgundy, with candles sconces in rich silver. The dining room table was long and covered in a white tablecloth with silver place settings and crystal wine glasses with candles placed along the middle. The chairs were all of dark, heavily carved wood; Bog could see the hint of tapestried seats on the each of the chairs. Two very nicely dressed people stood at the end of the room, a blonde haired gentleman who could pass for anyone’s father and a woman who could only be Marianne’s and Dawn’s mother because both young women shared the same heart shaped face as their mother, tiny rosebud lips and large luminous eyes. 

Dawn smiled, releasing Bog and her sister to wave. “Hi Mom, Dad, this is Bog! He’s a human.” 

Marianne giggled taking Bog’s hand, lacing her fingers with his and walked with him toward her parents. 

Bog frowned. It was clear that Marianne’s father was not happy judging by the sour look on his face, but their mother, she was at least smiling. 

They stopped in front of her parents. Marianne smiled, her hand tightening in Bog’s. “Mom, Dad, this is Bog. Bog, these are my parents, Dagda and Lily.” 

Lily stepped forward with her hands out smiling. Her fangs were long and narrow, more prominent than either of her daughters’. “It’s a pleasure Bog.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I’ve heard a great deal about you in conversations over the phone with my daughter, though she seems to have left out an important aspect of your...ah...person.” She smiled as she stepped back, her hands on his shoulders. 

Bog returned her hug and a smile as she stepped back. “Ah yes, I’m human.” 

Lily laughed. “I was going to say it’s because you’re Scottish, am I correct on your accent?” 

Bog chuckled. “Yes you are.” 

Dagda muttered. “You have a human boyfriend and he’s Scottish. Gracious Marianne, are you trying to put a stake in my heart?” 

“Daddy!” Marianne gasped while her sister snorted and her mother turned to glare at her husband, hands on her hips. 

“Dagda, really!” Lily frowned, but her husband wasn’t through. 

Dagda turned to his oldest daughter. “Please tell me this is only a phase, unlike your sister.” 

Marianne snarled. “It’s not a phase Daddy--I married him.” 

The room went completely silent. 

Lily turned to her daughter. “You...you and Bog...are married?” 

Marianne blanched for a moment. That was not at all how she had intended to tell them, but...she nodded as she squeezed Bog’s hand giving her father a defiant look while 

Dagda looked ready to actually faint, even though vampires did not faint (at least Marianne had never heard of a vampire fainting.) 

Lily grinned. “Oh Marianne darling!” She threw her arms around both Bog and her daughter. 

Dagda groaned walking over to pull out a seat and sat heavily. “I wish alcohol still had an affect on me.” 

Dawn looked between her sister and mother, then at her father at the table and said in a small voice. 

“So, is this a good time to tell you that Sunny and I eloped too?” 

Everyone jumped slightly and turned when they heard a loud thunk, only to see Dagda having flopped his head onto the dining room table and murmured. 

“A human AND a werewolf?”


End file.
